


.|Let's go to war|.

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Selfship [2]
Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because well why not and it's not like this is canon so does he have to be that much in character, Don't read if you don't like selfships, I don't really care about trash comments, I'm happy so go screw off, Keith is ooc, Talking about how this sucks, This is a selfship, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	.|Let's go to war|.

“Keith!” Mae could feel her heart drop as she watched one of the most important people to her fall to the ground. Damn it. She shouldn’t be stuck in this control room, she should’ve been out there with the others but somehow Keith had convinced her to stay behind. Panicking, Mae scanned the view in front of her as the others had started to retreat to their Lions; All except Keith. There was too much blood and they were closing in on him and the others simply knew they couldn’t fight the enemy on their own. 

“Damn it!” Running up to the command panel, Mae desperately tried to get attention from the others but to no avail. “I can’t do anything… If I don’t do something, he’s going to die.. Give me a sign..” Putting it together, Mae realized she would have to do the impossible. Rushing to sit down in the pilot’s seat, she tightly gripped the handles as her knuckles faded to white. No response from Red. 

“…Red.. You know I wouldn’t try to pilot you unless I had to. Our boy is in danger though, and if we don’t do something then he’s going to die! Do you understand that?!” Nothing. “Red, Please… I need your help… I can’t do this without you…We can’t do this without you…I know I’m not your paladin and I’m not trying to take his spot but he needs us” Holding her face in her hands as the warm tears began to run down her face, Mae knew it wouldn’t be likely for her to pilot Red. She would have to standby and watch as her boyfriend faded away and she could do nothing. 

Hearing and feeling a purr from Red as she responded finally, Mae was able to grab onto the handles. Calling out to the other Paladins, she inquired on what their next plan was while she made her way over to grab Keith; She just needed long enough to get out, get Keith, and return. “Guys, I need y’all to cover me for a few moments while I get to Keith!” Silence was heard as the others simultaneously moved in formation to cover her as she quickly ran to get Keith and get him to the safety of the Red Lion. “M-Mae?... That-“ Setting him against the side of the panel next to her, she took her temporary spot in the pilot’s seat. “You’re in no condition to lecture me, not right now. You need to rest because you need to conserve your energy.” 

“We need to form Voltron!” Mae’s blood ran cold and her body went numb. “I’m not the Red Paladin, and Keith is in no condition to pilot!” The cameras from the others appeared on the screen, the Paladins giving blank expressions. “You are aware you’re piloting the Red Lion, though.” Mae tried to argue but only when a purr from Red resonated through the command area and Keith weakly gave her a reassuring nod with a “You got this, babe.” did she realize that she had to do this. They all needed her to be a part of this. “Alright, hold on as tight as you can manage.” 

Forming Voltron went smoother than expected, but hope didn’t last long. 

One of the enemy’s attacks caused Voltron to separate forcefully as the Red Lion was sent spiraling into nearby debris to come to rest on its side on a piece of destroyed planet. Looking over as Keith came to, he yelled out to Mae. The attack had caused her to fly from the pilot’s seat and knock her head against the edge of the control panel, rendering her momentarily unconscious as blood ran down her face. “Mae! Hey, are you okay?! Mae, answer me!... Please!” Calling out to the other Paladins, Keith was out of solutions for a pilot for Red. “Guys, Mae isn’t answering and I can’t make it over to her. We need a plan!” At the spur of the moment, Keith tried to grab onto the handles to pull himself into the seat but Red shocked him despite the situation as she knew he was in no condition to pilot. 

“…Come on girl, we’ve got to figure out something.” Holding on tightly, Keith felt Red attempt to move over to her usual stance but he could tell she struggled. Mae began to come to, but she couldn’t understand why her head was pounding and her ears were ringing but she’d deal with it later. Taking back her spot in the seat, she tried to focus. “What’s our next plan?! We need to take them out and now!” Hearing as the others slowly came back online, they were all at a loss. “We’re not strong enough to take them separately but Voltron won’t work! Not in our current conditions! We need to retreat, and then come up with another plan once everyone is healed!” 

As they all confirmed it, the Lions quickly turned and retreated while they could. Red piloted herself momentarily to allow Mae to have time to check over Keith’s wounds. They weren’t, or didn’t, seem to be fatal but Mae knew he needed a healing pod as quickly as they could when they got back. He had still lost a lot of blood so time wasn’t on their side now. 

Grabbing him into her arms despite the blood soaking onto her clothes, she allowed herself to sob as she was just relieved for right now, he was hanging in there. She knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet but she could hope. Getting back to the castle and healing their wounds were the least of it. Keith made sure Mae was getting an earful once they were both in the correct condition.


End file.
